


Вредный призрак

by Li_Liana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6168784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Таймлайн: начало второго сезона.</p><p>Написано в 2007</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Новая охота

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: начало второго сезона.
> 
> Написано в 2007

Сэм сидел в задней комнате с Эшем и ноутбуком, а Дин пил пиво у стойки и упорно делал вид, что вовсе не пялится на Джо, когда в бар зашел совершенно нетипичный посетитель. Молодой мужчина в безукоризненно сидящем светлом костюме вполне уместно смотрелся бы в офисе преуспевающей компании, но никак не здесь. Окинув подозрительно-оценивающим взглядом присутствующих, он безошибочно выделил хозяйку заведения и направился к ней. Заказав виски, к которому даже не притронулся, незваный гость наклонился к Эллен и заговорщицким шепотом спросил, не здесь ли собираются охотники за привидениями. Дин чуть не подавился пивом. Эллен поинтересовалась, зачем такому респектабельному джентльмену понадобилась столь странная публика. На что респектабельный выдал, что в их офисе завелось ни много, ни мало, а целое настоящее привидение.  
Героическим усилием Дин почти сдержал смешок. А Эллен ласково спросила, каким образом установили, что их фирму терроризирует именно призрак, а не полтергейст или, скажем, чье-то проклятие. Мужчина слегка смутился и начал рассказывать про постоянные проблемы с компьютерами и электропроводкой.  
— А компьютерщиков и электромонтеров вызывать не пробовали? — вмешался Дин.  
— Вы… вы охотник? — мужчина пристально всмотрелся в Дина, ища какие-то только ему одному ведомые признаки принадлежности к охотничьему ремеслу.  
Дин неопределенно хмыкнул и вернулся к недопитой бутылке пива.  
— Майкл Пирелли, — представился незнакомец, протягивая руку.   
Поскольку Дин не спешил ни представляться, ни отвечать на рукопожатие, Пирелли, немного нервничая, продолжил:   
— Вы ведь охотник, да?  
Дин опять проигнорировал вопрос.  
— А вы можете поехать со мной и разобраться с нашим призраком?   
Сарказма во взгляде Дина хватило бы остановить любого энтузиаста, но на Пирелли он не подействовал.  
— Послушайте, неужели вам так сложно прийти — проверить? Есть же у вас всяческие датчики или другие приборы? Можете вы хотя бы сказать, действительно у нас в офисе что-то происходит, или это просто невероятный набор нелепых случайностей?  
Дин с показательно-задумчивой сосредоточенностью уставился на пивную этикетку.  
— Я заплачу! — Пирелли пустил в ход последний аргумент и, заметив скептический настрой собеседника, уточнил. — Заплачу просто за визит с проверкой! Даже если вы ничего не найдете! — он положил на стол пять сотенных купюр. — Надеюсь, этого хватит, чтобы оплатить ваше беспокойство? — слегка язвительно добавил он.  
Дин разом оживился.  
— Это что-то новенькое. Впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то готов был оплачивать уничтожение призраков.  
Майкл Пирелли слегка натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Знаете, я предпочту выглядеть идиотом и выбросить на ветер несколько сотен, а не оказаться в больнице рядом с остальными коллегами только потому, что не захотел верить собственным глазам.  
— И что вы такого видели? И кстати, кто вас вообще надоумил тут охотников за призраками искать? — Дин подозрительно прищурился.  
— Один университетский знакомый… дальний знакомый, — уточнил Майкл, — постоянно болтал про всяческую сверхъестественную чепуху. И про этот бар рассказывал. Тогда я ему, конечно, не верил. А тут… само вспомнилось. Честно говоря, я даже не был уверен, это место вообще существует, а не является бредом воспаленного воображения, — он окинул взглядом бар, будто все еще удивляясь, как попал в столь странное заведение. — А видел… Много всякого. Например, как чашка кофе слетела со стола, к которому никто и на метр не подходил.   
— Может, кто-то неудачно пошутил? — предположил Дин. — Магнитики там на донышке, за тонкую леску потянули или еще что?  
— Да, — кивнул Майкл. — А то, что у нас четыре лифта ломаются по тридцать раз на день — это тоже за ниточку потянули?! А через день взрывающиеся кофеварки?! А пятый пожар за неделю?! Это все — чей-то глобальный черный юмор?!  
— Эй, спокойнее, приятель. Не надо так заводиться. Лучше спокойно расскажи, что за чертовщина там у вас происходит. Я внимательно слушаю.

 

Проходя мимо каморки Эша, Джо заглянула внутрь.   
— Эй, Сэм, там какой-то парень клеит твоего Дина, — небрежно бросила она.  
— Что? — удивился тот.  
Джо лукаво пожала плечами, мол, понимай, как знаешь. Сэм быстро попрощался с Эшем, сложил ноутбук и поспешил в общий зал. Если цепляющийся к официанткам Дин был нормой жизни, то пристающие к Дину молодые люди представляли собой уникальное явление, которое Сэм не мог пропустить.  
Он подошел к стойке бара, за которой брат беседовал с каким-то клерком. Дин демонстративно радостно хлопнул Сэма по плечу.  
— А вот и мой братец, — повышенно бодро заявил он. — Сейчас мы все вместе поедем к вам и займемся возникшей проблемой.  
— Какой проблемой? — тон брата вызвал у Сэма самые нехорошие подозрения. Обычно с подобным энтузиазмом Дин относился лишь к полным глупостям, типа попыток подыскать для него очередную подружку.  
— Судя по словам мистера Пирелли, целая орава злобных духов напала на их офис, — Дин каким-то чудом ухитрился произнести это почти без тени насмешки. — Он нанял нас проверить их контору на предмет наличия следов эктоплазмы и электромагнитных возмущений.  
— Нанял? — не поверил своим ушам Сэм. День определенно не скупился на сюрпризы  
— Ну, да, — как ни в чем не бывало кивнул Дин. — И задаток уже заплатил.  
— Задаток?  
— Сэмми, ты так и будешь через слово переспрашивать?  
Сэм мрачно посмотрел на брата. То, что он мог ответить, он не стал бы говорить при постороннем. Поэтому просто выразительно промолчал.  
— Так мы едем? — Майкл Пирелли не заметил безмолвной пикировки между братьями.  
— Да, — кивнул Дин. — Пошли, Сэмми. Счастливо, Эллен, — Дин на прощанье махнул рукой хозяйке бара.  
Та осуждающе покачала головой. На ее взгляд, мальчики Винчестер опять искали неприятностей себе на голову и другие части тела.   
Едва сев в Импалу и закрыв за собой дверцу, Сэм тут же обернулся к брату.  
— Дин, что ты впарил этому несчастному клерку?  
— Чувак разбрасывался сотнями баксов и просто жаждал заполучить охотников за приведениями, — Дин довольно ухмыльнулся, выруливая со стоянки вслед за фордом Пирелли. — Разве я мог ему отказать?   
— Дин, — Сэм попытался взглядом высказать брату все, что о том думает.  
— Что? — Дин предпочел сделать вид, что ничего не понял.  
— Ничего, — буркнул Сэм. — Полагаешь, в их офисе, действительно, что-то серьезное?  
— Вряд ли. Скорее всего, лажа какая-то. Но нам же не сложно за пятьсот баксов съездить в соседний штат и прогуляться по этажам с ЭМП?  
— Дин, это — нечестно. Человек к нам за помощью пришел. А ты…  
— Ох, Сэмми, не нуди.   
— А потом ты еще и удивляешься, почему люди тебе не верят.  
— Зато тебе верят все — от индейских шаманов до престарелых домохозяек.  
— Этот Майкл Пирелли… он что-то рассказал? — Сэм предпочел сменить тему разговора.  
Дин неопределенно махнул рукой.  
— Проблемы с проводкой. Проблемы с лифтами. Проблемы с компьютерами и офисным оборудованием. А еще самопроизвольно летающие чашки с кофе, — Дин посерьезнел. — Это, и правда может оказаться наш случай. Хотя что-то с трудом верится, что пострадавшие от потусторонних сил перестали терпеливо дожидаться, пока мы совершенно случайно проедем мимо, и уже сами готовы нас разыскивать.

 

Через полчаса после завершения рабочего дня, когда в офисе оставались только охранники, Майкл провел Дина и Сэма внутрь. Ребята направились к лифтам, но Майкл их остановил.  
— Я бы не советовал. Сам уже неделю пешком хожу. Семнадцатый этаж, между прочим, — слегка обиженно заметил он.  
— Ладно, лестница, так лестница, — согласился Дин и свернул к неказистой дверце, дисгармонично выделяющейся своей первозданной простотой по сравнению с довольно помпезно отделанным холлом, над интерьером которого явно немало потрудились дизайнеры. — А чем вообще занимается ваша компания?  
— Строительство: паркинги, отели, супермаркеты, — ответил Майкл.   
Оказавшись на лестнице, Сэм достал ЭМП, но прибор едва пискнул, на секунду мигнув двумя лампочками, которые тут же погасли.  
— И как это понимать? — Дин озадачено посмотрел на счетчик.  
— Что-то когда-то быстро пролетело мимо? — предположил Сэм.  
— Нашли привидение? — с надеждой поинтересовался Майкл.  
— Пока — нет, — ответил Дин.  
Майкл провел ребят на первый офисный этаж и магнитной карточкой открыл крайнюю дверь.  
— Заходите, только, пожалуйста, не трогайте ничего без необходимости.   
— И что, так в любой кабинет сможешь войти? — удивился Сэм.  
— Ну да, в принципе, — немного смущенно сознался Майкл. — Почти во все.  
— А кем ты тут работаешь?  
— В службе безопасности.  
— Какая продвинутая служба безопасности пошла, — подивился Дин. — В призраков верит.  
— Вообще-то я по компьютерной части, — уточнил Майкл.   
— И? — не понял Сэм. — Каким боком это ближе к призракам?  
Майкл озадачено потер ухо.  
— Сам не знаю. Но видели бы вы наших коллег-производственников. Даже если они нос к носу столкнуться с чем-то сверхъестественным, то решат, что у них галлюцинации, и побегут к психиатру.   
— Ага, а компьютерщики — люди продвинутые, к всяческим монстрам в компьютерных игрушках привычные, — Дин, наконец, уловил ход мыслей Пирелли.   
— Типа того, — кивнул Майкл. — Насмотревшись на разнообразную нечисть на мониторе, как-то проще поверить в нее в жизни.  
Когда Винчестеры зашли в очередной офис, а Майкл отстал, чтобы закрыть уже проверенный офис, Сэм поинтересовался страшным шепотом:  
— Дин, ты еще и в компьютерные игрушки играть успеваешь?  
— Ну, должен же хоть кто-то из нас быть в курсе современных развлечений.  
В третьей комнате прибор снова уловил следы присутствия потустороннего. Но опять — всего на несколько делений счетчика.  
— Что это? — Майкл с самого начала заинтересовано поглядывал на неизвестный прибор, но раньше не решался приставать с вопросами.   
— ЭМП, — исчерпывающе-коротко ответил Дин.  
— Что-что? — переспросил Майкл.  
— Измеритель электромагнитных импульсов, — пояснил Сэм.  
— А тебе обязательно у нас над душой висеть? — неприязненно поинтересовался Дин у Майкла. — Пошел бы… кофе выпил.  
— Ага, — кивнул Майкл, — а вы совершенно случайно окажетесь бригадой технарей-специалистов, нанятой конкурентами, и понаставите тут жучков.  
Сэм изумленно уставился на Пирелли.  
— Но ты же сам нас нашел.  
— Мало ли. Тот мой сокурсник много кому про бар охотников за призраками трепался. А что у нас в офисе уже три недели сплошная чертовщина творится — уже весь город знает. Сложить два плюс два и вычислить, что я могу туда поехать — плевое дело.  
— Параноик, — резюмировал Дин.  
Сэм как всегда попытался замять нетактичность брата.  
— Кстати, с чего у вас вообще эти странности начались? Не помнишь? — спросил он у Майкла.  
Тот задумался.  
— Да, так сразу и не скажешь. Компьютеры ломаться куда чаще обычного месяца полтора назад стали. Какие-то мелкие непонятки тоже давненько случались, но на них внимания никто не обращал. Хотя я уже потом пробил статистику — у нас за прошлый месяц затраты на ремонт офисного оборудование в тридцать два раза выше, чем средние по прошлому году. А первый лифт упал как раз на второй день после похорон мистера Томпсмона.  
— Кто это? — спросил Дин.  
— Один из гендиректоров.  
Дин и Сэм переглянулись.  
— А от чего он умер? — уточнил Сэм.  
— Разбился на машине. Авария.  
Братья обменялись еще одними понимающими взглядами.  
Спустя три этажа ситуация не изменилась. Майкл так же упорно тащился за ребятами. ЭМП нигде не зашкаливало, но следы эктоплазмы попадались регулярно.   
Поднимаясь на четвертый этаж, Сэм тоскливо посмотрел на поднимающуюся вверх лестницу.  
— Дин, двадцать два этажа. Десятки комнат на каждом. Может, я лучше пока в городской архив съезжу? — он посмотрел на часы. — Как раз еще успею. И в Интернете пороюсь.  
— ОК, — кивнул Дин. — А я закончу обход здания. Майкл, ты не обращал внимания, ночью этих происшествий больше или меньше становится?  
— Не знаю. Ночами в офисе никого нет. Но компьютеры ломаются и проводку выбивает только в рабочее время. И все пожары только днем случались.  
— Дневно-активный призрак? — Сэм скептически выгнул бровь.  
— Или это все-таки живые люди пакости устраивают? — предположил брат.  
— Демонов я понимаю, а люди безумны, так Дин?  
— Угу. Но тогда почему срабатывает счетчик? — сам себе возразил Дин

 

Сэм позвонил, когда Дин с Майклом добрались до четырнадцатого этажа.  
— Дин, я кое-что нашел. В одной из статей по похороны Томпсона пишут, что всего за неделю до аварии гендиректора "Трайден-корп", основательница компании впала в кому. А еще три дня назад старший сын Томпсона попал в больницу — у себя дома поскользнулся на лестнице и сломал обе ноги.  
— Основательница в коме, — задумчиво протянул Дин. — Ты думаешь о том же, о чем и я?  
— Может быть. Как версия.  
— Что-то еще? Про компанию? Само здание? Семью Томпсонов?  
— Я продолжаю искать, но пока — ничего.  
— Эта основательница — кто она?   
— В статье не написано. Просто основательница. На официальном сайте компании о ней нет ни слова, — Сэм коротко зачитал брату основные выдержки из найденного материала. — Трайден-корп создана сразу после второй мировой. Нынешний совет директоров управляет компанией с середины восьмидесятых. Контрольный пакет акций принадлежит им и членам их семей. Все. Я попробую позвонить тому журналисту и узнать, откуда он выкопал эту основательницу.  
— Хорошо, а я спрошу у Майкла, — Дин нажал отбой и окликнул Пирелли. — А кто возглавлял вашу компанию лет тридцать-сорок назад?   
Майкл смутился.   
— Ну… это... не слишком популярная история. Почти легенда, можно сказать.  
— А как раз от таких призраки чаще всего и заводятся, — заверил его Дин. — Давай, выкладывай.  
— Да я и не знаю почти ничего. Так, на уровне страшилок рассказывают, что раньше Трайден-корп принадлежал одной чокнутой бабке. Но дальше версии расходятся. То ли бабка умерла, то ли в дурдом попала. Я даже слышал, что суд был, и ее всех прав лишили. Но, как бы там ни было, компания досталась исполнительным директорам. А о бабке старательно забыли, чтобы имидж не портить.  
— Просто прекрасно, — покачал головой Дин. — И вы еще удивляетесь, что у вас кофеварки взрываются? Хоть помнишь, как звали бабку?  
— Бетани, — сразу ответил Майкл. — У нас тут на каждом углу буква "В" в дизайн здания намертво заложена. Раньше она вообще везде была — витражи, паркет, потолки, мебель, двери, оконные рамы — все с вензелем в виде буквы "В". Теперь, конечно, почти и не осталось нигде. Но, сколько ремонтов не делали, по-прежнему еще иногда попадается. Вот, например, — он кивнул на вентиляционную решетку, по центру которой красовалась стилизованная буква "В", едва угадываемая среди вычурных переплетений.  
Дин выразительно посмотрел на Майкла.  
— Знаешь, я бы удивился, если бы тут призраки не завелись. А как ее фамилия была?  
Майкл задумался.  
— Не помню. Слишком давно ее уже нет. Конечно, если вам надо, я могу по архивам посмотреть. Но вряд ли там что-то осталось. У нас вообще не принято вслух о Бетани упоминать.  
— В смысле "давно ее нет"?  
— Теперь-то она уж точно умерла, наверное, — не очень уверенно ответил Майкл.   
— С чего ты взял?  
Майкл растерялся.  
— Она еще тогда старухой была. А с тех пор уже сколько лет прошло.  
— Однако, живучая попалась бабушка, — негромко заметил Дин.  
— Она до сих пор жива? — не поверил своим ушам Майкл.  
— Если ваши газеты не врут, то как раз впала в кому… — Дин прикинул сроки, — чуть больше месяца назад.  
— Ой! — Майкл опешил. — Вы думаете, это — Бетани?! Ужас какой! Уж если она и при жизни на всю голову чокнутой была…  
— Ничего я не думаю, — буркнул Дин и вышел на лестничную клетку, чтобы поговорить с Сэмом без лишних ушей.

 

Первое, что увидел Дин, проснувшись следующим утром в отеле — сосредоточено уставившегося в монитор Сэма.  
— Не успел встать, а уже за ноутом?  
— Угу.   
— Нашел что-то интересное?  
— Угу.  
— Сэм.  
— Что?  
— Ничего. Проехали, — вопросы типа "ты завтракал?", "ты вообще спал сегодня?" и "разве можно столько работать?" Дин решил пропустить. Все равно — без толку. — Итак, что у нас есть? — Дин заглянул в экран ноутбука через плечо Сэма.  
— Бетани Палмер, тысяча девятьсот двадцатого года рождения. В сорок седьмом выиграла в национальное лото и на полученные деньги основала "Бетани корпорейшн". Компания оказалась на редкость успешной. На следующий же год после открытия они получили несколько грантов на строительство в Европе. Даже успели поучаствовать в восстановлении Перл-Харбор. Дальше — больше: проекты по всему миру, с завидной регулярностью победы во всевозможных конкурсных проектах, гранты на них сыплются, как из рога изобилия.  
— Какой стремительный взлет, — прищурился Дин. — Тебе это ничего не напоминает?  
— Думаешь, договор с демоном?  
— Очень на это похоже.  
— Но только Бетани прожила отнюдь не десять лет.  
— Сумела выторговать себе больше времени? — предположил Дин. — Или раньше демоны заключали более долгосрочные сделки?  
Сэм неопределенно сдвинул плечами и продолжил отчет о проделанной работе.  
— После ухода основательницы "Бетани корпорейшн" была переименована в "Трайден-корп". Сумасшедший успех компании чуток приуменьшился, но к тому времени она уже была одной из крупнейших в своей отрасли.   
— А как Бетани ушла? И что с ней стало потом?  
— Вот тут-то и начинается самое интересное. Она застрелила своего секретаря, заявив, что в того вселился черноглазый демон.  
— Бинго! — щелкнул пальцами Дин.  
— При обыске у нее нашли "множественные оккультные предметы", — процитировал Сэм еще один незаконно добытый ксерокс полицейского протокола.   
— Бабушка — точно наша клиентка.  
— Тогда скандал удалось более-менее замять. У совета директоров "Трайден-корп" хватило денег и власти, чтобы тихо сплавить свою шефиню в психушку. Естественно, самую лучшую в штате и, естественно, за счет компании. Насколько мне удалось узнать, Бетани оттуда так больше и не вышла.  
— Чудесно, просто очаровательно, — пробормотал Дин.  
— Мало того, Дин, посмотри, — Сэм показал ксерокопию судебного решения. — Они не только отобрали у нее фирму и упекли в психушку, но и почти сумели обойти ее завещание.  
— Как?  
— Бетани Палмер завещала все свое имущество благотворительным фондам. Естественно, пока она жива, завещание в силу не вступает, и совет директоров управляет фирмой якобы от ее имени. Но в момент смерти Бетани по завещанию будет передана не нынешняя стоимость "Трайден-корп" и даже не стоимость на момент суда. А лишь сумма, в которую оценивалось имущество компании в год составления завещания, — Сэм замолчал, ожидая реакции Дина. Не дождался.  
— Дин, ты понимаешь разницу между стоимостью преуспевающей фирмы в начале шестидесятых и теперь?  
— Честно? Не очень.  
Сэм вздохнул.  
— А разница между восемнадцатью и пятьюстами миллионами тебе о чем-то говорит?  
— О! Так бы сразу и сказал. То есть, фактически, эти директора ограбили бабушку на пол миллиарда с копейками?  
— Где-то так.   
— Я бы на ее месте тоже рассердился. Призрак Бетани должен быть в ярости.  
— Не призрак, она еще не умерла, — заметил Сэм. — Как мне рассказал тот журналист, ее держат на аппаратах жизнеобеспечения. И еще. За последние две недели погибли врач, медсестра и два санитара той больницы, где держат Бетани.  
— Бабулька всерьез взялась за своих обидчиков?   
— Видимо — да.  
— Ты узнал адрес больницы?  
— Да, но что это нам даст? Мы не можем сжечь кости, пока она жива.  
— Значит, надо отключить ее от аппарата, а потом кремировать.  
— Дин.  
— Что?  
— Ты предлагаешь убить живого человека.  
— Который, находясь в коме, разгуливает по городу и устраивает аварии, пожары и короткие замыкания, — уточнил Дин.  
— Все равно, так — неправильно.  
— Сэм, ей почти девяносто.   
— Это не повод.  
Прерывая спор братьев, зазвонил мобильник Дина.  
— Кто там? — спросил Сэм.  
Дин посмотрел на номер.  
— Майкл, — сказал он и ответил в трубку. — Да?  
— Только что второй гендиректор выпал из окна своего офиса, — по голосу Майкла было заметно, что он нервничает.  
— А сколько их у вас всего?  
— Четыре. Да, какая разница?! — психанул он. — У нас тут вообще полный хаос творится! Прорвало водопроводные трубы, одновременно вылетели все стекла на верхних этажах, персонал в панике…  
— Прекратите истерику и уходите из здания, — перебил Дин. — Или посыпьте солью все выходы из вашего кабинета — тогда до вас она точно не доберется.  
— Но этого мало! Вы должны что-то сделать! Я же вас нанял!  
— Мы работаем, — коротко бросил Дин и отключился.  
Сэм вопросительно посмотрел на брата, ожидая пересказа разговора.  
— Бабушка продолжает резвиться. Выкинула из окна второго гендиректора.   
— Разве соль действует на призраков еще не умерших людей? — спросил Сэм.  
— А я знаю? — раздраженно бросил Дин. — Надо было проверить, пока я в таком состоянии по больнице шатался.   
— Дин, — Сэм укоризненно посмотрел на брата.  
Тот отмахнулся.  
— Но с этой Бетани надо срочно что-то делать, — резюмировал он.  
— Есть конкретные идеи?  
— Поехать к двум оставшимся душеприказчикам Бетани и уговорить их отключить бабку, а потом как можно скорее устроить похороны путем кремации.   
— Но, Дин. Они не согласятся. Даже если нам каким-то чудом удастся убедить их, что именно она виновата во всех последних происшествиях. В день смерти Бетани Пламер "Трайден-корп" потеряет почти двадцать миллионов долларов.  
— По крайней мере, мы можем попробовать.  
Сэм покачал головой.  
— Поверить в злобного призрака коматозной бабки, когда на кону стоят такие деньги? Они никогда на это не пойдут.  
Сэм оказался прав.


	2. Соленый офис

— Дин, мне не нравится эта идея.  
— А у тебя есть лучше?  
— Мы можем просто развернуться и уехать.  
— С каких это пор мы бросаем начатое дело?  
— А с каких пор мы работаем за деньги клиентов?  
— При чем здесь это?  
Сэм с невысказанным упреком посмотрел на старшего брата. Но в очередной то ли в маленькой дуэли взглядов, то ли в беззвучном разговоре последнее слово осталось за Дином.  
— Но мне все равно не нравится эта идея, — Сэм упрямо тряхнул челкой. — И почему это должен быть именно ты?  
— Во-первых, я — старше, — Дин нагло ухмыльнулся.   
Сэм скорчил кривую рожу, даже не утруждаясь возражать на столь бестолковый аргумент.  
— А, во-вторых, у меня уже есть опыт призрачного бытия.  
— Но ты же ничего не помнишь! — возмутился Сэм.  
— А ты говорил, что у меня неплохо получалось: стаканы разбивал и с тобой через доску общался.  
— Дин! — Сэм видел, что Дин специально его подначивает, но не мог не повестись на провокацию.  
— Что, Сэм? Ну, серьезно. Какие у нас есть еще варианты? Она уже убила шестерых, и покалечила десятки. К психушке, где ее держат, нас теперь на пушечный выстрел не подпустят. Мы так и будем смотреть, как мстительный дух убивает направо и налево, и ничего не делать?  
— Не будем. Но и то, что ты предлагаешь, не выход.  
— Но ты ведь сам нашел этот ритуал.  
— И уже жалею. Дин, это слишком рискованно.  
Дин выразительно покосился на брата, и тот перешел к следующему аргументу:  
— Но даже если все получится, что это нам даст?  
— А кто говорил, что нам не хватает информации? Бабулька слишком резво носится по всему городу, а мы не можем засыпать солью двадцати двухэтажный офис, четыре особняка и еще неизвестно сколько квартир сотрудников компании и медицинского персонала больницы.  
— Вчера обрушилась крыша в одном из зданий, построенном Трайден-корп, — мрачно напомнил Сэм. — Так что, надо учитывать еще и их строительные объекты.  
— Вот именно, — кивнул Дин. — Как мы можем устроить засаду на Бетани, если только примерно догадываемся, где и когда она появляется?  
— Дин, я и сам это знаю.  
— Тогда почему упираешься?  
Сэм промолчал.  
— Ничего со мной не станется, — продолжил Дин. — Поброжу немного в призрачном виде, найду Бетани, если получится — схвачу ее за шкирку и всучу ближайшему Жнецу, и сразу же — обратно. Поверь, оставаться призраком на постоянку я ничуть не собираюсь.  
— Может, попробуем наоборот? — Сэм обратился к последнему средству — "щенячьему взгляду", но на Дина оно действовало куда хуже, чем на посторонних.  
— Сэм, ты сам подумал, что предложил? Я буду проводить какие-то непонятные ритуалы, а ты — бить морду агрессивным призракам?  
Сэм обреченно вздохнул. Он не хуже Дина понимал правильность именно такого расклада, но от этого он нравился ему ничуть ни больше.  
Ребята устроились в одном из пустующих офисов на седьмом этаже, куда их провел Майкл. Сэм нарисовал на полу сложную пентаграмму, приготовил полагающиеся для сжигания травы, расставил свечи и, едва заметно нервничая, окинул взглядом получившуюся картину.  
Дин заглянул в сумку Сэма и присвистнул:  
— Ты скупил месячный запас свечей во всех супермаркетах? Или думаешь, что я за этой бабулькой буду неделю в призрачном состоянии бегать?  
— Мало ли, как оно может выти.  
— Перестраховщик.  
— Придурок.  
— Сучка.  
Дин по кругу обошел напольные художества Сэма.  
— Все готово? Можно ложиться?  
— Подожди. Ты ничего не забыл? — Сэм в последний раз напомнил ключевые составляющие их плана. — В пентаграмму можешь зайти только ты. Ни Жнецы, ни всякие посторонние духи не в состоянии пересечь ее линии. Когда найдешь Бетани и надумаешь возвращаться в свое тело…  
— Да, да, я помню, — перебил его Дин. — Я обращаюсь к тебе через доску. Если не получится — ты будешь проводить ритуал возвращения через каждый час. Сэмми, ты говоришь все это уже третий раз. Я склерозом пока не страдаю.  
Сэм покосился на слишком оптимистично настроенного брата:   
— Как знаешь. Но потом, если что — пеняй на себя.  
— Договорились, — ответил Дин и шагнул в центр пентаграммы.  
Сэм зажег свечи, подпалил пучки трав и начал читать текст на древне-арамейском.  
— Дин, перестань хихикать, — через несколько минут, сбираясь с ритма, сказал он.  
— Я не хихикаю.   
Дин, действительно, лежал в пентаграмме с абсолютно невозмутимым лицом, но Сэм был уверен, что мысленно старший братец высказал уже десяток язвительных комментариев. Сэм пробурчал что-то невразумительное, что при желании можно было трактовать и как "придурок" и "заткнись", и продолжил проведение ритуала.  
В первый момент Сэму показалось, что ничего не вышло. Он закончил читать текст, Дин все так же неподвижно лежал в центре пентаграммы. Но спустя мгновение Сэм понял, что изменилось — исчезла та невидимая ироническая усмешка, которая хоть за весь ритуал так ни разу и не появилась на лице Дина, но незримо присутствовала — как неуловимый аромат, который невозможно определить или классифицировать, но, тем не менее, совершенно точно знаешь, что он есть.  
Сэм осторожно дотронулся до брата, тот не пошевелился.  
— Дин? — позвал Сэм.   
Тот не ответил.  
Дин тоже сразу решил, что ритуал не принес никаких результатов. Он все так же слышал дыхание Сэма и потрескивание свечей, ощущал чуть терпковатый аромат сгоревших трав. Но, открыв глаза, по встревожено-напряженному лицу Сэма понял, что их затея удалась.  
Дин помахал рукой перед лицом брата, тот никак не среагировал.  
— Совсем как в больнице, — поднимаясь, тихо проворчал Дин и только тогда осознал, что помнит все, произошедшее с ним после аварии — до пробуждения в своей палате.  
— Чудесно, просто замечательно, — мрачно резюмировал он. — А когда я снова приду в себя, я опять все забуду? Так, ладно, где тут наша спиритическая доска? — Дин оглянулся и заметил Жнеца в облике уже знакомой ему девушки, скромно подпирающей стенку в дальнем углу комнаты.  
— За мной пришла? — насторожено поинтересовался Дин, на всякий случай не покидая пределы пентаграммы.  
— Нет, случайно мимо проходила, — огрызнулась девушка.   
Теперь в ней не было и тени той растерянности и участливого сочувствия, которыми она потчевала Дина в их первую встречу. Сегодня Жнец была явно не в духе и настроена по-деловому.   
— Вы, Винчестеры, считаете, что можете самовольно распоряжаться своей жизнью и смертью?  
— Нуу… В общем-то — да. А что?  
Жнец демонстративно закатила глаза.  
— И наглостью весь в папочку, — тихо пробормотала она и добавила уже громче. — Ты хоть представляешь, что мне тогда пришлось из-за тебя вытерпеть?  
— Если честно — нет. Уж извини, но в меня демоны пока ни разу не вселялись.  
— Все еще у тебя впереди, — мрачно пообещала Жнец.   
— Ты только за тем и пришла, чтобы пожаловаться, как сильно из-за меня в прошлый раз пострадала?  
— Нет, — вздохнула Жнец. — Я тут вообще-то за этой… Бббетани гоняюсь, — имя старушки в устах Жнеца прозвучало как настоящее ругательство.  
— Гоняешься? — переспросил Дин.  
— Да, — кивнула жнец. — Ей уже давно пора уходить, но вот никак не заберу.  
— А как же право свободного выбора? Типа каждый может сам решать, идти ему с тобой или оставаться призраком?  
— У продавших душу таких прав нет, — отрезала Жнец.  
— Погоди, — удивился Дин, — а разве за ними не адские псы приходят? Ты-то что тут делаешь?  
— Срок ее договора еще не истек. Поэтому псам до нее пока не добраться.  
Тем временем Сэм, убедившись, что Дин приходить в себя не собирается, взялся за спиритическую доску с классическим вопросом "Дин, ты здесь?".  
— Извини, я пока с братом пообщаюсь.  
— Подождет, — перебила Жнец, подошла к ноутбуку Сэма и быстро настучала "Сэм, тут Жнец. Я пока занят. Подожди. Дин".  
Дин слегка охренел от такой наглости.  
— Эй, ты что творишь?! — возмутился он.  
— Думаешь, я просто так с тобой тут прохлаждаюсь?  
Сэм обернулся на звук самонабирающихся клавиш, встал с пола, подошел к столу, прочитал сообщение и встревожено забегал взглядом по комнате, пытаясь увидеть невидимое.  
— Дин? У тебя все в порядке? — окликнул он.  
Дин с сочувствием посмотрел на него. Как бы ему не хотелось успокоить брата, он уже понял, что чем быстрее отделается от Жнеца, тем скорее сможет нормально поговорить с Сэмом. Насколько общение через спиритическую доску вообще можно было назвать нормальным разговором.  
— Так чего тебе от меня надо?  
— Если коротко, чтобы ты помог мне поймать Бетани Палмер  
— С какой радости ты решила, что я буду тебе помогать?  
— Попадешь в ад — зачтется, — пообещала Жнец.  
— Ну, спасибо, — поперхнулся Дин. — Давайте, уж лучше вы к нам.  
— Ладно, — миролюбиво согласилась Жнец. — Если сдашь мне эту козу — я замолвлю пару словечек за вашего папашу. Поверь, ему сейчас ничье заступничество не помешает.  
Дин постарался не показать, насколько его задели слова Жнеца. Та ухмыльнулась, видя, что попала в больное место.  
— Если она продала свою душу, почему вы не можете ее просто забрать? — спросил Дин. Обсуждение проблем Бетани было всяко безопаснее любой темы об отце.  
— Видишь ли, — Жнец рассеяно накрутила на палец длинную темную прядь, — ты не поверишь, но чтобы душу забрать, ее надо сначала догнать. Обычно мы приходим за свежими душами сразу после смерти, когда они еще тепленькие и беспомощные, как новорожденные котята. Но Бетани уже больше месяца в коме. А ты по себе должен помнить — за несколько часов ты успел научиться двигать материальные предметы. Между прочим, некоторым призракам для такого прогресса десятилетия требуются.  
— Это комплимент?  
— Можно и так сказать, — криво ухмыльнулась Жнец. — Так вот, ты этой Бетани и в подметки не годишься. Она очень быстро прогрессирует. Сразу мы как-то прошляпили тот факт, что она в коме разгуливает по окрестностям, а когда спохватились, оказалось, что за бабулькой-то уже и не угнаться.  
— Сочувствую, — с сарказмом сказал Дин. — А адскими псами травить не пробовали?   
— Договор Бетани истечет только после естественной смерти. Усилиями ее душеприказчиков, она на этих аппаратах может еще десятилетие в коме провалятся. А тогда ее уже никому не догнать. Даже псам.  
— После естественной смерти? — искренне удивился Дин. — Как ей удалось заключить такой договор?  
— Ну, не все же настолько не умеют торговаться, как твой папочка.  
Дин нахмурился.  
— Ой, папочку обидели, — издевательски протянула Жнец. — Но ведь, правда, его сделка — одна из самых успешных за последние полстолетия. Желтоглазик расстарался — и кольт получил, и время жизни после сделки скостил до минимума.  
Дин поиграл желваками, но смолчал. А Жнец, словно не замечая, продолжила:  
— Сделка с Палмер, наоборот, самая дорогая в этом веке. Ей досталось не только богатство, но и еще и смерть только от старости и только естественным путем. Так мало того, эта коза еще и удирать вздумала! И ведь получается же! Если бы не совсем свежая потрясающе удачная сделка с вашим папашей, сейчас бы над желтоглазиком из-за этой Бетани вся преисподняя потешалась.  
Дин уловил в голосе Жнеца скрытое злорадство, но не понял, кому именно оно предназначалось.  
— Но это еще не все проблемы с Бетани Палмер, — Жнец вздохнула. — Неугомонная бабка всерьез готовилась к загробной жизни. И в фундамент каждого построенного ее компанией дома подкладывала медальон с локоном собственных волос.  
— Каждого? — не веря своим ушам, переспросил Дин. — И сколько таких домов?  
— Сотни. На четырех континентах, — мрачно ответила Жнец. — И этот немаловажный фактик кое-кто, — Жнец злобно покосилась куда-то в сторону пола, — тоже слишком поздно заметил.  
— Ох, — на какое-то мгновение Дин очень наглядно представил, как им с Сэмом приходится организовываться сносы бесчисленного множества домов, расковыривать фундаменты и искать несчастные медальоны — чтобы сжечь очередную прядку волос Бетани. Картинка получилась ужасающей.  
— Вот именно, что "ох".  
— То есть, даже если она умрет, и ее кремируют, это ее не остановит? — на всякий случай уточнил Дин. Уж больно не хотелось верить в привидевшуюся картинку.  
— Умничка. Догадливый мальчик, — съязвила Жнец. — В итоге мы имеем очень талантливого и практически неуничтожимого призрака. Там, — она опять кивнула вниз, — всерьез обеспокоены. Душа Бетани не из тех, про которые можно надеяться, что они сами рассосутся за столетие-другое. К тому же, пока она ведет слишком активную загробную жизнь. Если так продлится и дальше, Бетани может изменить текущее равновесие, а этого никому не надо. Поэтому все крайне заинтересованы, чтобы побыстрее убрать с Земли эту шуструю бабульку, и отправить по назначению в Ад.  
— А ты не можешь ее поймать? — закончил за Жнеца Дин.  
— Она уже научилась чувствовать Жнецов, — развела руками девушка. — Я к ней даже приблизиться не могу, чтобы она удирать не начала. Но от тебя она не будет шарахаться. Тебе стоит только схватить ее, позвать меня и удерживать Бетани несколько секунд, пока я не появлюсь. Ну, как? Договорились?  
— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — обтекаемо ответил Дин.  
— Только слишком надолго не задумывайся, — предупредила Жнец и исчезла.   
Дин перевел дух. Пока Жнец не исчезла, он и сам не отдавал себе отчета, насколько его нервировало ее присутствие. Выйдя из пентаграммы, Дин задумчиво посмотрел на спиритическую доску, потом махнул рукой и пошел к ноутбуку. Если Жнец может, то почему бы и ему не попробовать?  
С первой попытки нажались всего две клавиши из целого предложения, но дальше пошло лучше.  
— Дин, это ты? — тут же дернулся Сэм.  
Вместо "Да" у Дина почему-то получилось "Ад". Дин тихо чертыхнулся, но Сэм понял правильно.  
— Фууухх, это и правда ты, — выдохнул он. — А в прошлый раз кто на мой ноут полез?  
"Жнец" — напечатал Дин.  
Сэм настолько ревниво-обиженно покосился на родной ноутбук, что Дин чуть не рассмеялся. Ну, конечно же, какая-то нечисть покусилась на святое. Дину бы тоже не понравилось, заберись нечистая сила в его Импалу. Спросить, как Сэм догадался, что прошлое сообщение набирал не он, Дин так и не успел. Сэм ответил раньше.  
— Ты никогда настолько быстро не печатал. Чего хотел жнец?  
"Бетани. Чтобы мы помогли ее забрать" — напечатал Дин.  
— А сам жнец не справится? — удивился Сэм   
"Бет продала душу. После смерти. Пока она в коме, псы за ней не придут. Жнецы не могут ее поймать"  
— Однако, — Сэм недоверчиво уставился на появившуюся на мониторе надпись.  
"Ушел искать Бет" — настучал Дин.  
— Дин, подожди! — окликнул Сэм, но брат не стал задерживаться.  
Обсудить ситуацию с Сэмми можно и потом, когда он вернется в свое тело. Быть призраком Дину совершенно не нравилось, и он хотел как можно быстрее найти Бетани.  
Для начала Дин решил проверить кабинеты двух оставшихся гендиректоров. В первом из офисов он застал вялотекущее производственное совещание, участники которого нервно косились на все окружающие электроприборы и вздрагивали о каждого шороха.  
Во втором престарелая женщина в полосатом халатике веселенькой расцветки увлеченно ковыряла ножку кресла мистера Брауна. Сразу Дин даже не понял, что так быстро нашел Бетани Палмер. Она ни капли не походила на типичного мстительного духа. Никаких развевающихся рваных одежд, кровавых следов, трупных пятен, гниющих зубов и прочих атрибутов потустороннего бытия на Бетани не наблюдалось. Аккуратненькая симпатичная моложавая старушка казалась настолько живой и нормальной, что Дин чуть не прошел мимо, запоздало удивившись, что такая бабулька может делать в кабинете гендиректора. Но она подняла голову и посмотрела на призрачного Дина так, будто его видела.  
— Кто ты? — спросила она. — Что делаешь в моем офисе?  
— Ваш монтажник, мадам. Вот как погиб еще при строительстве этого здания, так с тех пор и брожу тут неприкаянным призраком, — сымпровизировал Дин.  
— Вот только врать-то не надо старшим, — прищурилась Бетани. — Что-то ты слишком бодренько выглядишь для полустолетнего призрака.  
— Уже и пошутить нельзя? — развел руками Дин. — Электромонтер я. Пришибло коротким замыканием, которое вы устроили на прошлой неделе! — Дин постарался добавить в голос обиженного возмущения, но, глядя на бабушку "божий одуванчик", было даже как-то неловко в чем-либо ее обвинять.  
Бетани отошла от ничего не подозревающего мистера Брауна и крайне подозрительно уставилась на Дина.   
— Правда? Что-то я такого не припомню. Замыкание было, скорая приезжала, трупов не было. Значит, и всяким посторонним призракам тут делать нечего!  
— А я по дороге в больницу скончался.  
— Тогда почему здесь бродишь? Вали туда, где помер!  
— По-вашему, я должен прям на трассе сидеть? Там машины и сквозняки!  
— Мог бы в морг к своему телу убраться и мне тут глаза не мозолить!  
— Не хочу. Там холодно и сыро.  
— Вот зараза! — вздохнула Бетани и, подумав, добавила. — Ну, ладно — извини, что я тебя убила. Не хотела. Производственные потери.  
— Ха! — искренне возмутился Дин. — Много мне пользы от ваших извинений?  
— Надо было со Жнецом сразу в загробный мир валить. А теперь нечего мне тут претензии предъявлять!   
Во время разговора с Бетани Дин постарался как бы невзначай подойти к ней поближе, но когда до старушки оставалось всего несколько метров, та отскочила с несвойственным ее возрасту проворством.  
— Но-но! — погрозила пальцем она. — Не приближайся! Мало ли что может быть на уме у таких молодых похабников, как ты!  
— Чтооо?! — оскорбился Дин. — За кого вы меня принимаете?!  
— За очень подозрительного типа!   
Дин прикинул расстояние до Бетани. На какое-то мгновение ему стало жаль отдавать Жнецу эту забавную бабульку. Но потом он напомнил себе, что "добрая старушка" сама продала душу демонам и за последний месяц убила шестерых.  
Дин прыгнул. Будь Бетани человеком — ей бы не удалось ни увернуться, ни отступить. Но призрак стремительно вильнул в сторону внешней стены, на ходу размазываясь и теряя человеческие очертания. Дин врезался в оштукатуренную поверхность, а Бетани прошла сквозь нее. Выбравшись наружу, Бетани подлетела к окну, пригрозила Дину кулачком и унеслась куда-то в сторону центра города.  
Несколько секунд Дин озадачено смотрел ей вслед.   
— Во дает бабка! — Дин почесал затылок. — Такую фиг поймаешь.  
Закончив просматривать очередной документ, мистер Браун откатился от стола. Поврежденное Бетани кресло не выдержало, и тучный гендиректор с грохотом рухнул на пол. По наступившей продолжительной тишине Дин заподозрил, а не убился ли тот. Но потом Браун с кряхтением поднялся на карачки, дополз до стола и нажал кнопку, спрятанную в углублении под крышкой. Спустя несколько минут в кабинет ворвалась уже знакомая Дину парочка горе-исследователей паранормального — Гарри и Эд. Как всегда, во всеоружии: с датчиками ЭМП, приборами ночного видения и видеокамерами.  
— Тут есть призраки! — голосом сделавшей свое первое в жизни предсказании пифии возвестил Эд.  
Гарри с восторгом уставился на прыгающую стрелочку ЭМП.  
— Снимай, снимай! — подтолкнул его в бок Эд, включая камеру.  
— Тьфу на вас! — в сердцах крякнул Дин.   
— Эээ… Так вы ловить призрака или кино с ним снимать собираетесь? — робко подал голос гендиректор.  
— Мы документируем каждый случай уничтожения призрака! — гордо изрек Эд.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мистер Браун, сейчас мы прищучим вашего призрачного вредителя! — добавил Гарри и достал увесистый мешочек с солью.  
— Ой-ой, — Дин попятился.  
Гарри торжественно засыпал солью порог и начал щедро рассыпать ее по комнате.  
— Вот, черт! — Дин кинулся к окну, попытался поднять раму, но рука прошла сквозь нее. — Гадство! — Дин попробовал пройти сквозь стекло, но оно оказалось неожиданно твердым. — Да что за нафиг?! Бетани через бетон на раз пролетает, а я в какое-то окно выйти не могу?!  
Гарри уже тщательно посыпал солью половину офиса мистера Брауна и начал приближаться к окну. Дин взобрался на подоконник и, с трудом удерживая равновесие, продолжил попытки открыть неподдающуюся раму, но в итоге таки оступился, выпал сквозь нее и камнем полетел вниз.  
Удара об асфальт Дин не почувствовал. Он словно вырубился на несколько секунд, а когда пришел в себя, то лежал на мостовой, и ощущение было такое, будто сутки напролет таскал мешки с кирпичами. С трудом сдерживая рвущийся сквозь сжатые зубы стон, он поднялся на ноги и слегка пошатываясь, чертыхаясь и кроя на чем свет стоит Эда с Гарри и Бетани, направился ко входу в Трайден-Корп. Там его ждал сюрприз в виде аккуратненького полукруга соли, насыпанного перед входом.  
— Вы издеваетесь, да?! Она же все равно летать умеет! Ей эта ваша соль до лампочки! А как я теперь к своему телу попаду?!  
Дин с досадой пнул одну из кадок с невысоким деревцем, декоративной аллейкой украшавших вход в корпорацию. Для разнообразия нога не прошла сквозь стилизованный под деревянные доски пластик, а вполне чувствительно его задела, от чего деревце повалилось наземь, кадка треснула и часть земли высыпалась на ступеньки. Стоявший у входа швейцар суеверно перекрестился, достал из кармана флакончик с солью, судя по виду — стащенный из какой-то забегаловки, и обильно посыпал себя и ближайшие окрестности.  
— Дурдом, — резюмировал Дин. — Они там с этой солью совсем с ума посходили?  
— Так-то оно надежнее будет, — пробормотал швейцар. — Пусть иные умники и насмехаются, но Пирелли правду говорит. Вон, как засолили пульт сигнализации, так с тех пор ни одного ложного срабатывания не было.   
— Пирелли? — не поверил своим ушам Дин. — Так это все его рук дело?! Доберусь — придушу! — потом подумал, что не стоит быть настолько кровожадным в призрачном состоянии и уточнил. — Ну, уж уши — так точно надеру!  
Еще немного пооколачивавшись возле входа и пару раз безрезультатно попытавшись взлететь, Дин отправился в обход здания.  
— На все двери и окна вам никакой соли не хватит! — мрачно заявил он.  
Открытых окон не нашлось, но, памятуя прошлый опыт, Дин с третьей попытки пробрался в один из пустых офисов на первом этаже, просочившись сквозь раму со стеклом.   
— Бррр! — он едва удержал порыв отряхнуться от чего-то неосязаемого, — Отвратное ощущение.  
Дин открыл дверь и понял, что не может выйти. Пол в коридоре устилал мелкий слой соли. Дин чертыхнулся.  
— Да, сколько ж можно-то, а?!


	3. Призрачные разборки

До седьмого этажа Дин добрался лишь к вечеру, устав как собака и не раз успев подумать — насколько был прав Сэм, когда прихватил с собой стратегический запас свечей. От многократного прохождения сквозь стены и потолки слегка кружилась голова, и немного звенело в ушах.  
Выбравшись из вентиляционной шахты на случайно избежавший солевой обработки кусочек коридора, Дин застал изумительную картину. Слегка придушенного Майкла Пирелли, которого разъяренный Сэм, держа за грудки, прижимал к одной из стен.  
— Правильно, мелкий, так его! — поддержал братишку Дин, прыгая на своем клочке пола.  
— Я… Я не знал. Вы же не сказали, что собираетесь делать… Как же я мог догадаться… И ваш брат сам мне говорил, что соль помогает…, — сипел и блеял Майкл, суча ногами и пытаясь вырваться из железной хватки Сэма.  
— Что б через час, слышишь, через час! от этой… от этих соляных копей и следа не осталось! Понял?!  
Услышав шипяще-злой голос Сэма, Дин испугался.  
— Эй, Сэмми, не надо так нервничать. Со мной все в порядке. Подумаешь, прогулялся сквозь десяточек-другой стен. Ерунда!  
— Но как же я смогу? — опять заблеял Пирелли. — Я ж не один по коридорам соль рассыпал. Я на внутреннем форуме объявление повесил. Сегодня все солью закупались. Я ведь и не знаю, кто и куда ее уже успел насыпать.  
— Меня не волнует, как! — рявкнул Сэм, отпуская Майкла. — Но если через час Дин не вернется, я сам из тебя призрака сделаю!   
— Эй, Сэмми, ну что ж ты так? — расстроился Дин. — Надо было его додушить!  
Майк боязливо оглянулся на младшего Винчестера и поспешил к запасной лестнице. Несмотря на общую успешность солевой атаки (с началом которой количество странных происшествий резко сократилось), он по-прежнему предпочитал не пользоваться лифтами. С резким щелчком включилась противопожарная система и с потолка полились водяные струи, веером разлетаясь по всему коридору.  
— Дин, это ты? — с надеждой спросил Сэм.  
— Нет, не я, — Дин внутренне подобрался, ожидая появления мисс Палмер.  
— Не Дин, — эхом откликнулся Сэм. — Майкл, сюда! Кажется, это Бетани.  
Сэм с Майклом вбежали в комнату, в которой ребята утром проводили ритуал. Дин проскользнул вслед за ними, с некоторым удивлением уставившись на собственное тело на полу. Ему показалось, или он как-то осунулся?  
— Дин, прости, — Сэм щедро посыпал солью порог.  
— Ох, Сэми, не поможет, — Дин покачал головой и вспомнил про ноутбук.  
"Сэм, она летает. И проходит сквозь стены" — набрал он.  
— Дин!!! Ты здесь?!   
Сэм с таким выражением лица бросился к ожившему ноуту, что Дину на мгновение стало невыразимо тепло. Он словно снова почувствовал себя живым, только теперь заметив, насколько успел застыть за последние часы. И тут включились водяные разбрызгиватели в комнате, заливая свечи и смывая с пола пентаграмму.  
— Черт! — Сэм кинулся к напольным рисункам, пытаясь защитить огоньки свечей от убивающей их влаги, но они уже с шипением погасли. — Черт! Черт! Черт!!!  
Дин поймал одновременно злой и растерянный взгляд кусающего губы Сэма.  
— Мелкий, да, не переживай ты так. Как-нибудь все образуется. Наверное.  
— Дин ты еще здесь?  
Страх в голосе Сэма резанул как ножом, но вернуться к ноутбуку и ответить Дин не успел. Сквозь окно влетела Бетани. Теперь основательница Трайден-корп выглядела совершенно иначе: развивающиеся всклокоченные волосы, горящие гневом глаза, когтистые растопыренные пальцы — в ее облике не осталось и следа от той благообразной старушки, которую Дин пытался поймать несколькими часами раньше. В такого призрака он стал бы стрелять не задумываясь. Но только он не мог удержать ружье в призрачных руках, а Сэм не видел Бетани.  
— Сэм, осторожнее! — попытался предупредить брата Дин.  
— Убьььюююю!!! Уничтожуууу!!!! — Бетани с завыванием пронеслась к стоящему у стены шкафу-стеллажу и опрокинула его на Майкла с Сэмом. Последний едва успел отскочить сам и выпихнуть Пирелли из-под падающей мебели.  
— Ты что творишь?! — разъярился Дин, бросаясь к Бетани.  
Та грациозно увернулась, взлетая к потолку, но Дин успел поймать ее за ногу и резко дернул вниз. Бетани упала на пол.  
— Сэм, стреляй! Она здесь!  
На какое-то мгновение Дину показалось, что Сэм его услышал. По крайней мере, он прицелился точно в Бетани, но так и не нажал на курок. Бетани лягнулась, весьма чувствительно заехав ногой Дину по зубам — даром что призрачная, и таки вырвалась.  
Сэм медленно отступал к двери, пряча за своей спиной Пирелли, и лихорадочно бегал взглядом по комнате, пытаясь если не увидеть, то хотя бы угадать, откуда нападет Бетани. С запозданием Дин понял: зная, что в комнате находится призрак Дина, Сэм никогда не выстрелит. Дин разозлился:   
— Да, ничего мне не сделается! Сэмми, стреляй в эту суку!!  
Обозленный призрак уперлась руками в край стола и вместе с ним понеслась на своих жертв.  
— Сэм, стреляй же! — Дин попытался остановить стол-таран, но его руки скользнули сквозь материальную поверхность, не удержав ее. Зато совершенно случайно поймал ласточкой слетевший со тола ноутбук.   
Сэм оттолкнул Майкла в сторону, а сам ухитрился нырнуть под стол и на выкате сыпануть горстью соли прямо в лицо Бетани. Та с воем отскочила, стол с треском врезался в стенку. Дин аккуратно опустил ноут на пол и осторожно пнул в самый дальний угол. Швырять Сэмов ноутбук или бить им Бетани по голове ему как-то не позволяла совесть. Даже в такой ситуации.  
Посреди комнаты появилась Жнец. Бетани тут же растаяла едва заметным даже для Дина облачком и стремительно смылась в вентиляцию. Кинувшаяся было за ней Жнец застыла на полпути.  
— Вот паршивка! — несмотря на слова, в ее голосе прозвучало едва ли не умиление. — Уже формы меняет! Ну, что ты с ней сделаешь?   
Жнец вздохнула и обернулась к Дину — со слишком целеустремленным выражением лица. Дин попятился, инстинктивно отступая к своему телу. Жнец шагнула вперед и уперлась в невидимую стену.  
— Не поняла, — удивилась она, снова попыталась приблизиться к Дину и опять не смогла.  
Жнец подняла голову и расхохоталась. Дин проследил за ее взглядом и увидел вторую пентаграмму на потолке. Оказывается, пока он бродил по этажам Трайден-корп, мелкий времени даром не терял.   
— Молодец, Сэмми, — едва слышно прошептал Дин.  
Сэм, видя определенное затишье, вытолкал Майкла из офиса, всучив ему в руки коробку с солью в качестве самозащиты. Жнец начала медленно по кругу обходить пентаграмму.  
— Выходи, — она поманила Дина изящным пальчиком.  
— Да, сейчас, разбежался.  
— Все равно, раз свечи погасли, сам ты в тело вернуться не сможешь.  
Дин промолчал, всем своим видом показывая, что не выйдет ни за какие коврижки.  
— И вообще, что за отсебятина? В арамейских ритуалах никаких двух кругов не было! возмутилась Жнец. — Просто не могло быть! Тогда и потолков как таковых не изобрели еще.  
Сэм пробежался взглядом по комнате, пытаясь угадать, что происходит. Потом подошел к лежащему на полу Дину, присел и попробовал его пульс.  
— Бетани, похоже, сбежала…, задумчиво пробормотал он. — Но не соль же ее отпугнула? Дин, снова Жнец?  
— Какой умный мальчик, — улыбнулась та. — Но вам это не поможет. Пентаграмма смыта, свечи погасли — пора расплачиваться за попытку шагнуть за грань, недоступную для живых. Твой братец знал, на что тебя подписывал, когда начинал этот ритуал. Или он забыл тебя предупредить?  
— Ничего он не забыл, — буркнул Дин. Ситуация ему не нравилась. А еще больше ему не нравилось, что, как он подозревал, сейчас должен думать Сэм.   
— Дин? Ты здесь? Все нормально? Дин? — словно подтверждая его опасения тут же отозвался мелкий.  
— Видишь, и братишка за тебя волнуется. Понимает, что теперь от меня не уйти, — ухмыльнулась Жнец.  
Сэм дернулся было к ноуту, но Дин остановил его, положив руку на плечо. Дин и сам не знал почему, но ему было много спокойнее, когда мелкий сидел в пентаграмме — вне досягаемости для Жнеца. Хотя, по идее, той до него в любом случае никак не добраться. Но мало ли, на что способен недовольный вестник смерти?   
— Слушайте, мальчики, — Жнец уперла руки в боки. — Совесть имейте-то, а? Ритуал затеяли? Ритуал провалили? Теперь — платите! Нечего отлынивать!  
Дин нагло кивнул на верхнюю пентаграмму:  
— Извини, творческий подход младшенького.   
— Вввинчестеры! — прошипела Жнец. — Так и будешь в этом кругу до второго пришествия сидеть?  
— Ага.  
— Тьфу на вас! Я с вашей семейкой скоро чокнусь, — пожаловалась она. — Формально твое время еще не пришло. Снова. Или уже давно закончилось, — Жнец задумалась. — Но с другой стороны, по условиям этого ритуала, если пентаграмма разрушена, то душа — моя, — Жнец довольно оскалилась. — Хотя ты как бы уже не здесь, и еще и не там, но сейчас, — Жнец кивнула на следы смытой пентаграммы, — я имею полное право забрать твою душу!  
— Ты сама говорила, чтобы душу забрать, ее надо сначала поймать.  
— Вот поганец. Он меня еще цитировать будет!   
Дин, развел руками "Мол, не взыщите леди, кто ж вам виноват, что вы сами столько полезно выбалтываете".  
— Но мне нужна Бетани, а не ты. Вернее, она мне нужнее, — Жнец продолжала задумчиво кружить около засевших в пентаграмме мальчиков. — Ладно, — вздохнула она, — если изловишь ее, так и быть, верну тебя обратно. Снова. Считай это официальным предложением сделки. Согласен?  
— Я подумаю.  
Жнец смерила Дина уничижительным взглядом.  
— Умаяться с вами, мальчики можно, — с этими словами она исчезла.  
Дин профилактически выждал еще несколько минут, а потом пошел к ноутбуку.  
"Жнец ушла" — напечатал он.  
— Вторая пентаграмма помогла? — просиял Сэм, и тут же сам себе ответил. — Ну, конечно. Иначе, как бы…, — он оборвал себя на полуслове и решительно продолжил. — Все, больше никаких призрачных брожений! И к чертям эту Бетани! Как-нибудь иначе с ней справимся. Дин, лапы прочь от моего ноута, брысь обратно в пентаграмму и ложись в свое тело. Будем тебя возвращать.  
"Сэм, не выйдет"  
— Дин, не спорь.  
— Как скажешь, мелкий, — Дин пожал плечами и послушно пошел, куда послали.  
Сэм снова нарисовал нижнюю пентаграмму, вернее, восстановил полусмытые линии и зажег свечи. Дин наблюдал за приготовлениями, сидя внутри круга возле своего тела. Неведомо как, но Сэм догадался, что Дин не полностью последовал его указаниям.  
— Дин! — Сэм с упреком почти в упор посмотрел на призрака брата.  
— Хорошо, ложусь, ложусь, не спорю, — проворчал тот, укладываясь на собственное тело и проваливаясь … внутрь? … сквозь? Дин не понял, да и не особо хотелось задумываться о таких вещах. Ощущение ему не понравилось.  
После безуспешного третьего прочтения возвращающего текста, Дину это надоело. Лежать в своем теле было страшно неудобно и весьма дискомфортно. Он встал:   
— Сэм, хватит.  
Мелкий поднял голову, словно услышал. Дин знал, что это не так, но порой иллюзия, что Сэм его видит и слышит, была слишком полной.  
"Бесполезно" — напечатал он.  
— Дин, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — кивнул он и набрал на клавиатуре. — "Жнец обещала помочь, если мы поймаем Бетани"  
Сэм скорчил сомнительно-скептическую рожу.  
— Да, Сэмми, я и сам ей не очень доверяю. Но у нас есть выбор?  
Сэм задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по столу.  
— Пока у нас не очень получалось ловить шуструю бабку, — сказал он. — Говоришь, она летает сквозь стены? И смывает соль… И мы не можем добраться до ее тела и сжечь… Слушай, Дин, может, вломимся в психушку и живьем спалим эту заразу? Ночью там не должно быть слишком много охраны. Мы легко… Я справлюсь, Дин.  
— Сэм, что ты несешь? — его резануло это неожиданное "я" вместо "мы".   
Эй, мелкий, рано ты меня со счетов списываешь.   
— Да, знаю, — вздохнул Сэм. — Дурацкий план. Но я придумаю что-нибудь получше: или как ее поймать, или — как завершить ритуал.  
— Мелкий, я в тебя верю.  
Спустя полчаса Сэм с целеустремленно-решительным видом рылся в Интернете — будто твердо намерился сидеть за компом хоть до утра, но не вставать, пока не найдет искомое. Дин маялся дурью, то расхаживая по комнате, то заглядывая Сэму через плечо, то по мелочам экспериментируя с двиганием офисной мебели. Получалось с переменным успехом.  
Сэм поднял голову от монитора и посмотрел на брата, опять с удивительной точностью угадывая его местоположение.   
— Дин…, — раздраженно начал он, но оборвал себя на полуслове.  
Но Дин и так все понял. "Дин, не стой над душой!" или "Дин, сколько можно ходить туда-сюда", или "Дин, не маячь". Но так Сэмми мог сказать надоедливому старшему братцу, но не его призраку. От осознания этого факта почему-то сделалось грустно.  
— Я пойду… пройдусь, — буркнул Дин. — Поверю, где может шляться наша бабулька.  
Дин вышел в коридор, насторожено оглядываясь в поисках очередных солевых преград. Но, судя по регулярно встречающимся лужам, Бетани устроила глобальный потоп в своей вотчине и вымыла если не всю соль, то ее львиную долю точно. Дин без препятствий спустился на первый этаж, вышел на стоянку и задумчиво остановился возле Импалы. Конечно, не мешать мелкому думать — дело хорошее, но и проверить состояние потенциальных жертв мисс Палмер, действительно, не повредит.   
Или ему показалось, или бабулька вполне просекла, кто в ответе за солевые безобразия, и как-то слишком недобро взирала на Пирелли? Но, с другой стороны, этот солевой маньяк уже явно успел свою квартиру обработать, так что к нему Бетани вряд ли пробьется. А вот к оставшимся двум гендиректорам не плохо бы и наведаться. Тем более, живут они почти рядом друг с другом — на разных концах одной улицы. Правда, от родной конторы достаточно далеко. Дин с сомнением посмотрел на любимицу-Импалу. Тащиться пешком на другой конец города как-то совсем не улыбалось. Он осторожно взялся за дверную ручку, совсем не будучи уверенным, что пальцы не провалятся насквозь. Но та поддалась — гораздо легче, чем любой материальный объект, с которым сегодня экспериментировал Дин.  
Все еще осторожничая, Дин медленно опустился на сиденье и коснулся руля. Умничка-Импала будто вообще не заметила, что ее хозяин явился призраком, а не в обычном материальном обличье. Дин спохватился, что ключи остались лежать в кармане его куртки, но потом подумал, что такие условности для призрака не обязательны. Искру на свечи он может послать и усилием воли. С третьей попытки Импала с ним согласилась и завелась. Периодически сверяясь с картой, Дин постарался добраться до места как можно более малоосвещенными улочками, чтобы лишний раз не травмировать психику ночных водителей видом обгоняющего их совершенно пустого шевроле.   
Импала слушалась как родная. Руки ни разу не утонули в руле, ноги четко ощущали педали, и вообще, в машине можно было легко забыть, что его тело бесхозно лежит под пентаграммой, а он уже который час разгуливает по городу бесплотным призраком. Настроение поднялось. Дин включил радио и даже принялся насвистывать.  
Возле особняка мистера Брауна обнаружилась засада в лице Гарри и Эда. Дин обошел их стороной, позаглядывал в окна первого этажа и увидел ровный слой соли на полу.  
— Ну, все, — хмыкнул он, — пошла идея в массы. Теперь Гарри и Эд эту инфу еще у себя на сайте повесят — и всем призракам Америки станет жить значительно сложнее.  
Убедившись, что этой ночью Бетани никак не светит добраться до Браунов, Дин поехал к последнему гендиректору. Еще издалека он заподозрил, что опоздал. Оранжевое марево огромного костра отражалось в низких тучах. Припарковавшись на противоположном конце улицы, Дин поспешил к догорающему особняку. Про себя отметив, что в призрачном состоянии есть определенные плюсы — не нужны фальшивые удостоверения, и не надо придумывать никаких легенд. Правда, пострадавших не допросишь. Зато можно вдоволь подслушивать чужие разговоры.  
Дин обошел полицейские, пожарные машины и скорую помощь и заметил стоящую возле шерифа семью четвертого гендиректора Трайден-корп. Вроде бы все живы. Пока. Вопрос, где Бетани? И что еще она планирует на эту ночь?  
Покрутившись среди людей, Дин пошел к горящему дому и на одной из клумб увидел маленькую девочку, которая, обхватив колени руками, сидела прямо на земле и задумчиво смотрела в пламя. К своему стыду Дин опять с первого взгляда принял Бетани за живую. Только когда девочка равнодушно скользнула по нему взглядом — не не замечая, а просто не интересуясь — Дин понял, что это — призрак.   
Дину не в первой было видеть маленьких кровожадных девочек. И обычно он стрелял в них без раздумий. Но девочка-Бет казалась ничуть не злой и еще более безопасной, чем давешняя старушка, шаловливо ковырявшая ножку кресла под Брауном. Дин остановился. Можно попытаться схватить ее и позвать Жнеца. Но в увертливости призрачной паршивки он уже не сомневался. Еще пару минут поразмышляв, Дин подошел и сел рядом с Бетани. На достаточном расстоянии, чтобы девочка со смешными косичками в синем сарафанчике опять от него не сбежала.  
Бет покосилась на названного визави и отвернулась к пламени.  
— Красиво горит, — заметила маленькая Бет, спустя показавшееся Дину очень долгим молчание.  
— Ага, — кивнул Дин, потом спросил. — Как тебе удалось заключить такую выгодную сделку?  
Бет удивленно обернулась к Дину.  
— С демоном, — уточнил тот.  
— Ты знаешь?  
— Слышал, — уклончиво ответил Дин.  
Бет смерила его подозрительным взглядом, но таки ответила.  
— Я вызывала демона на Перекрестке не для этого, — Бетани неопределенно махнула рукой в сторону центра и возвышающейся там Трайден-корп. — Но, как выяснилось, даже демоны не всесильны. Он не смог дать мне то, что я хотела. Тогда я послала его ко всем чертям. Но демон оказался упорным, — Бетани улыбнулась своим воспоминаниям, — почти неделю за мной бегал, предлагал богатство, славу и прочую ерунду. Но я отказывалась. Зачем оно мне надо? Отдать душу за десять лет преуспевания? Что я — дура?  
Дин внимательно слушал, Бет продолжила.  
— Уж лучше я буду жить долго и несчастливо. Так я демону и заявила. Он тогда еще меня мазохисткой обзывал, — Бетани хихикнула. — Но в итоге предложил то, что мне показалось хорошей сделкой. Я проживу в богатстве до старости, а если погибну случайно или меня убьют — сделка расторгается. Длинная жизнь и финансовое благополучие в одном флаконе. Тогда меня такой расклад вполне устраивал.  
— А теперь?  
— В ад очень не хочется, — девочка-Бет нахмурилась, и взрослое выражение оказалось странно чужеродным на детском лице. — Тем более, я там уже была. Годы в больнице можно считать неплохой репетицией.  
— А что ты сразу попросила? Что даже демоны не смогли выполнить?  
Бетани грустно вздохнула.  
— Демоны не властны над временем. И они не могут возвратить меня в прошлое. Как и не в состоянии вернуть к жизни того, кто умер до рождения.  
— Понятно, — рассеянно кивнул Дин, думая о своем.  
Оба призрака замолчали, глядя в огонь.  
— Ты про сделки с демонами тоже не понаслышке знаешь? — спросила девочка.  
Дин отмолчался.  
— Что тебе Жнец пообещала за меня?  
Дин почесал макушку.  
— Да, как сказать… Почти ничего. Тем более, я еще и не согласился.  
— И, кстати, никакой ты не электрик, — Бет не спрашивала, она утверждала. — Кто вы с братом вообще такие?  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он мой брат? — вскинулся Дин.  
— Кровные узы очень заметны. Надо только знать, куда смотреть, — девочка озорно усмехнулась и продолжила. — Подозрительные вы: пентаграммы рисуете, призраков не боитесь… — Бетани озаренно хлопнула себя по лбу. — Вы — еще одна парочка охотников за призраками, да? — она искренне рассеялась.  
— И ничего смешного, — насупился Дин.  
— Да, ладно, — Бетани хихикнула. – Так, как эта команда клоунов — Эд и Гарри — меня давно никто не веселил.  
— Они — придурки.  
— Согласна, — кивнула она. — Погоди, так это ты ради меня из своего тела в призрачное бытие вылез? Ну, ты — псих!  
Дин промолчал, лишь недобро покосившись на Бет. Не хотелось признавать, но, возможно, в чем-то она была права.  
— Вас Пирелли привез? — продолжила допытываться Бет. — Однако талантливое молодое поколение пошло. Браун все детективные и охранные агентства обзвонил, но только тех недоумков смог достать. А вы с братом куда более профессиональны.   
— Это комплимент? — криво усмехнулся Дин.  
— Типа того, — кивнула Бетани. — Только все равно ничего у вас не выйдет.  
— Посмотрим.  
— Посмотрим, — эхом откликнулась девочка, ехидно блеснув глазенками, и обернулась на как раз уезжающую в «Скорой помощи» семью погорельцев.  
— Полетишь за ними? — спросил Дин.  
— Нет.  
— Сегодня нет? Или вообще? Сожженного дома тебе хватит? Или будешь пытаться добить его владельца?  
— Не буду, — не сразу ответила Бет.  
— Почему.  
— Джордан — хороший. Хоть и сволочь.  
— А ты только плохих убиваешь?  
— Да.  
— Ты считаешь себя в праве решать?  
— Не твое собачье дело! — огрызнулась Бет, разом становясь чуть ли не на пару десятилетий старше. Теперь перед Дином сидела молодая девица, весьма стервозного вида. — Ты хоть представляешь, что это такое — почти тридцать лет провести в психушке?!  
— Нет, и как-то не хочется, — покачал головой Дин.  
— Вот и не суй свой нос не в свое дело!   
— А Брауна убьешь? — уточнил Дин.  
— Браун — скотина и завтра сдохнет, — Бетани успела трансформироваться обратно в маленькую девочку и на этом утверждении смешно тряхнула хвостиками.  
Дин остро пожалел, что у него нет с собой ружья, заряженного солью.  
— А как же все случайные жертвы? Люди в лифтах, те, кого током ударило, остальные пострадавшие… Их-то за что?!  
— А где они были, когда меня в психушку спроваживали?! — взъярилась Бет. — Вежливые да обходительные! "Мисс Палмер, пожалуйста, оплатите страховку", "Мисс Палмер, у меня жена рожает, могу я взять отпуск?", "Мисс Палмер, у меня второй сын школу заканчивает, деньги на колледж нужны, не могли бы вы мне повысить зарплату?"…Тьфу! Где все они были?! Когда меня в психушке запирали! Наркотиками накачивали! В смирительной рубашке держали! Где?! Всем плевать! Лишь бы получать свой кусок зарплаты! Ничего, теперь сполна получат!!!  
За время своей гневной тирады призрак Бетани опять изменился. Теперь это была та самая чокнутая старуха, которая вечером в офисе пыталась пришибить Сэма и Майкла. Но Дину показалось, что он уже научился разбираться в происходящих с Бет переменах.   
— Бет, опомнись, из тех, кто работал в компании в те годы, на своих местах уже почти никого не осталось. Большинство страдающих от твоих выходок — молодые люди, которые во время суда над тобой, хорошо, если хоть в школу ходили. А иные — еще и не родились тогда.  
— А они слепые? Не видят, что происходит?! Пусть увольняются к чертовой матери и катятся на биржу труда! А раз сидят на моей… на МОЕЙ! фирме, то и им достанется! Я не успокоюсь, пока не уничтожу все, что они у меня отобрали! — рявкнула Бет и унеслась в ночное небо  
— Вот и поговорили, — вздохнул Дин.  
Побродив еще немного на пожарище, он поехал обратно в офис к Сэму. Почему-то он был уверен, что мелкий не отправился спать в гостиницу, а все так же сидит над его телом, уткнувшись в ноутбук.  
Дин оказался прав ровно наполовину. Сэм заснул прямо за столом, уронив голову на сложенные перед собой руки. Дин заглянул в исчерченные листочки, валяющиеся возле ноутбука. Хороший план. Только мелкий не знал, кого будет атаковать Бетани. Ничего, как раз с этим Дин может ему подсказать. Хоть какая-то польза от ночных поездок.


	4. Решение Жнеца

Идея Сэма была проста, как и все гениальное — та же соль, вид сбоку. В смысле, соль в полиэтиленовых пакетиках. Все ближайшие супермаркеты уже второй день были в полном охренении от количества соли, планово скупавшимся сотрудниками Трайден-корп.  
Ловушка на Бетани сработала. Почти. Дин поймал себя на мысли, что с этой проклятущей старухой все у них получатся "почти". Когда Винчестеры уже были уверены, что призрак Бетани замурован в конференц-зале, по всему периметру обложенном мешочками с солью, и Дин собирался звать Жнеца, пластиковые пакеты начали взрываться. Дальше все пошло по накатанному сценарию — самопроизвольно срабатывающая противопожарная система, потоки воды и очень злой призрак Бетани на выходе.  
Одновременно с разлетевшимися на кусочки пакетами на трех соседних этажах снова вылетели стекла, взорвались все ближайшие мониторы со стеклянными лучевыми трубками (их плоские TFT-собратья оказались более устойчивыми к призрачным воздействиям), а двери конференц-зала вынесло словно взрывной волной.  
На второй день призрачного брожения Дин чувствовал себя крайне неважно. Вчерашняя усталость за ночь не только не прошла, а будто еще усилилась. Только этим можно было объяснить то, что он вовремя не среагировал на пронесшуюся буквально в полуметре от него Бетани, позволил ей сбить с ног Пирелли и протащить по разгромленному коридору почти до самого окна.  
Бабка практически уже вытолкала свою жертву из окна, когда Сэм добежал до оглушенного Майкла и мертвой хваткой вцепился в его ноги, не давая выпасть наружу. Бет взвыла. Вышибая дверь, из соседней комнаты вылетел внушительных габаритов сейф и обрушился на ее противников. Но Сэм уже втащил внутрь бессознательного Пирелли, а слишком большой сейф наискосок застрял в узком оконном проеме. Каким-то Сэм чудом ухитрился извернуться и, несмотря на свой рост, поместиться в пространстве между передней дверцей сейфа и стенкой под подоконником. Бетани попыталась сдвинуть так неудачно упавший сейф и таки додавить им младшего Винчестера. Но тут, наконец, очнулся Дин, рванул к месту схватки и снова едва не поймал Бетани. Та стремительно взмыла к самому потолку.  
— Сволочь, не трогай Сэма! Или, клянусь, я тебя лично Жнецу всучу! — ярость придала Дину сил, и он впервые смог взлететь. Пусть всего на несколько секунд и тут же обратно упал вниз, но и этого почти хватило, чтобы достать мерзкую бабку. Почти.  
— Ишь какие мы нервные. А главное, какие быстрые, когда злимся, — Бетани гаденько хихикнула. — Не переживай, в моем списке на изничтожение твой братец отнюдь не в первой десятке. А я не люблю отклоняться от плана. Так что недельку-другую он еще поживет.   
— Не смей трогать Сэма! – заорал Дин, но Бетани уже улетела.  
Спустя несколько минут наверху раздались крики. Вытащив Пирелли из-под сейфа и вызвав «Скорую», Сэм поспешил туда. Дин отправился следом. Директор Браун нашелся в собственном офисе, задушенный проводом от компьютерной мышки.   
Сэм не стал попадаться на глаза полиции, которая очень быстро приехала по вызову, а вместе с Пирелли уехал в больницу, представившись его кузеном из Оклахомы. Эд и Гарри успели сбежать до приезда полиции.  
Если Дин хоть что-то понимал в призраках вообще и в Бетани в частности, то на сегодня она свою норму мстительных мероприятий уже выполнила. Даже, можно сказать, перевыполнила. Судя по тому, что со смертью третьего гендиректора в офисе Трайден-корп резко прекратилась вся паранормальная активность, как минимум на несколько ближайших часов Бетани можно было не опасаться.  
Дин совершенно точно знал, что надо делать. Сэм давно это придумал. А он, дурак, его не слушал. Одно плохо, еще вчера он без малейшего напряга мог бы осуществить задуманное, а теперь с каждым часом становилось все тяжелее — ходить, двигаться, думать, просто оставаться в сознании. Едва переставляя ноги, Дин спустился на стоянку и добрел до Импалы. Входную дверь, ведущую с лестницы на подземный этаж, он так и не смог открыть — прошел насквозь, хотя от этого стало еще хуже.  
— Черт! — он тяжело облокотился на крышу, почти уверенный, что локти провалятся в салон.  
Но умница-Импала как всегда не подвела. Дин провел рукой по черной лакированной поверхности и почти ощутил под пальцами холод металла. Хорошо, очень хорошо!  
Он открыл дверцу, упал в машину и вырулил со стоянки, напугав какого-то типа на мерсе. Ну и пусть, что сейчас белый день, и его может кто-то увидеть. Вернее — не увидеть. Дину было плевать. Главное — добраться до психушки. В том, что пешком он туда никогда не дойдет — Дин ни капли не сомневался, но на Импале… на Импале просто не может не получиться! О том, как будет возвращаться, Дин вообще не думал. Лишь бы доехать.  
На первом же светофоре Дин смог полюбоваться на ошарашено-испуганные лица людей в соседних машинах. Дин криво усмехнулся. Импала без водителя — зрелище не для слабонервных. Вот так и появляются городские легенды. Какому-то призраку срочно приспичило смотаться на машине за город, а потом очевидцы наплетут с три короба — вот и готова очередная страшилка. Кстати об очевидцах. Один из них как раз набирал девять-один-один. Хотя остальные чувства постепенно отказывали, но слух, наоборот, в последние часы стал обостряться, и Дин без труда различил типичную трель тонового набора.  
Только полиции на хвосте ему для полного счастья сейчас и не хватало. К черту! Дин выжал педаль газа, Импала ласточкой рванулась вперед. Больше на светофорах он не останавливался, стремительно лавируя между поперечным потоком машин. Иногда ему казалось, что настоящая Импала так и осталась стоять там, в гараже, а он мчится в какой-то машине-призраке. Но, с другой стороны, живые люди явно видели Импалу и не видели его. Хотя, в том случае с машиной-призраком автомобиль тоже был видимым, а водитель — нет. Но, в общем-то, это было неважно. Призрачная Импала или настоящая, но он может в ней добраться до Бетани. Это – имеет значение. Остальное — нет.  
Сверкнув черным пламенем в лучах заходящего солнца, Импала вылетела на трассу, распугивая другие машины. С каждым проеханных километром Дин чуть ли не физически ощущал, как натягивается какая-то невидимая нить, ведущая в офис Трайден-корп, где осталось лежать его тело. Он отстранено подумал, а что будет, если она порвется? Но в целом, ему было плевать.  
Подъехав к кованным ажурным воротам психбольницы, он и сам удивился, когда узнал их. Они с Сэмом тут были… Сколько? Два? Три дня назад? Дин не помнил, но ему казалось, что с тех пор прошла целая вечность. Чувство времени совершенно отказало еще на выезде из города.  
Дин выбрался из Импалы и побрел к третьему корпусу, в котором держали Бетани. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть. Но, просочившись внутрь, он едва не столкнулся с очень странным санитаром — человека словно до краев заполняла черная вязкая субстанция. Демон? Дин тут же спрятался в стену, из которой так неосторожно вылез. Дальше до палаты Бетани он добирался короткими перебежками. Сквозь дверь заглянув внутрь, он сразу отпрянул. В плате дежурила молоденькая медсестра. Тоже демон. Дин обессилено привалился к ближайшей стенке, но тут же провалился сквозь нее. К счастью, не в палату с демоном, а в соседнюю.   
— Да, что ж такое! — Дин зло ударил кулаком по полу. Как и следовало ожидать — кисть прошла насквозь.  
Дин несколько секунд таращился на наполовину скрывшуюся в полу руку, потом встал и побрел в коридор. Там цапнул фломастер со стола дежурной и потащился обратно к палате. Интересно, призрак может нарисовать удерживающий демона круг?  
Добравшись до двери, Дин аккуратно и осторожно прокатил фломастер в щель под нею. Психиатрическая больница располагалась в очень старом комплексе, построенном еще в начале века, и большинство дверей имели снизу, а иногда и сверху, весьма существенные зазоры. Вздохнув, Дин нырнул в пол. Зависнуть между этажами оказалось намного сложнее, чем проходить сквозь перекрытия, но с шестого раза у Дина получилось. Осторожно просунуть руку в палату Бетани и ухватить ею фломастер удалось еще более не сразу.   
Демон не заметила, как валяющийся на полу канцелярский предмет вдруг ожил и стал медленно и тихонько рисовать круг-пентаграмму с ее стулом в центре.   
Закончив с пентаграммой, Дин выбрался в палату Бетани.  
— Что за…, — опешила демон-медсестра, ошалело уставившись на появляющегося из пола призрака.  
— Сюрприз, — на сарказм сил уже не оставалось, но выражение лица демона могло и мертвого на ноги поднять.   
Медсестра рванулась и врезалась в невидимую стенку. Дин искренне порадовался, что пентаграмма сработала. А ведь он был так неуверен... Издевательски помахав ручкой остервенело бьющейся о преграду демону, Дин подошел к Бетани и рванул штепсель из розетки. Пальцы прошли насквозь. Он чертыхнулся, сосредоточился, сжал зубы и повторил попытку. Потом снова и снова — пока проклятая вилка не вылетела. Аппарат искусственного дыхания отключился, но на мониторе по-прежнему бодрой зелененькой линией прыгал пульс старушки.  
— Да, когда ж ты сдохнешь?! — в сердцах бросил Дин.  
Демон-медсестра что-то злобно прорычала из круга. Дин не слушал. Он выдернул подушку из-под старческой головы и накрыл ею лицо Бетани, отчаянно надеясь, что руки опять не начнут проваливаться сквозь предметы. Только не сейчас! Пожалуйста, не сейчас!  
Он отпустил подушку, лишь когда монитор запищал ровной линией. Демон-медсестра пообещала ему много всяческого плохого в самом ближайшем будущем. Дин криво ухмыльнулся и побрел прочь из палаты. Оставаться рядом с демоном не хотелось.  
Едва удерживаясь в сознании, Дин присел на ступеньках психушки. Он никогда не курил, даже не пробовал в подростковом возрасте (ведь некоторые виды нечисти могли учуять запах табака), но сейчас ему совершенно неожиданно захотелось сделать пару затяжек.  
Импала стояла в полусотне метров впереди — за оградой. А Дин просто сидел и смотрел.   
Прошла минута, или час, или три, когда сверху на него спикировала Бетани — ее разъяренный вариант.  
— Ах ты, сволочь! Думаешь, меня псы возьмут? Не дождешься!  
— Дура, — вяло бросил Дин.  
— Вот, значит, как?! — взвилась Бетани. — Ну, держись! Я твоего мелкого на клочки порву!  
— Стой, дура, стой! Ты не поняла! — Дин вскочил, но Бетани уже и след простыл.  
Подавив желание взвыть, Дин потащился к Импале. Если бы мог, он бы бежал. Но до появления Бетани был уверен, что вообще не сможет сделать ни шагу. Он ввалился в Импалу прямо сквозь дверцу, так и не сумев ее открыть. Руки прошли сквозь руль. От бессилия Дин чуть не заплакал. Импала, девочка, милая, что ж ты так? Ты же не можешь подвести теперь, нет? Ведь ему так надо к Сэму. Крошка, ну заводись.  
Ипмала послушалась. Тихонько заурчал мотор, но машина так и не тронулась с места. Дин закрыл глаза. Плевать, что он не может дотронутся до руля и уже почти не ощущает своих призрачных конечностей, он сможет вести Импалу в любом состоянии. В любом! Он знает эту машину как облупленную, столько раз ремонтировал ее, а в последний раз собственными руками почти собрал заново.   
Дин не стал заморачиваться с попытками нажать педаль, а напрямую мысленно потянулся к сцеплению, потом волевым усилием добрался до коробки передач и обратно отжал сцепление. Импала двинулась с места. После таких манипуляций управиться с рулевой колонкой оказалось сущим пустяком. Постепенно набирая скорость, Импала понеслась по пустой дороге. Дин ощущал машину чуть ли не как продолжение себя, временами почти растворяясь в ней.  
Каким-то краем сознания Дин отрешенно заметил, что вот так, наверное, и появляются призраки оживших машин. Но эта мысль лишь непрошено мелькнула, не задерживаясь, а в мозгу билось одно: Сэм, Сэм, Сэмми. Ничего с ним не случится. Ничего! Неужто мелкий не сможет отбиться от одного злобного призрака? Не впервой же. С Сэмом все будет в порядке, все должно быть в порядке. Должно. Просто обязано!  
Но, несмотря на самоубеждение, Дин непроизвольно заставлял Импалу мчаться все быстрее. Ему не надо было смотреть на спидометр, он и так знал, что с живыми водителями его крошка еще никогда так не летала.  
На перекрестке перед поворотом на больницу они с Импалой едва не врезались в синий форд. Но даже теперь Импала изумительно точно слушалась пусть уже не малейшего движения руля, но каждой Диновой мысли. Черная шевроле выполнила совершенно немыслимый разворот и остановилась, едва задев крылом так некстати выехавший навстречу автомобиль. И только потом Дин сообразил, что чуть не въехал в машину Пирелли. Стоп, но его же увезла скорая. Кто тогда за рулем?   
Выскочивший с водительского места Сэм развеял все сомнения.  
— Дин?!   
От нахлынувшего облегчения Дин чуть не провалился сквозь сидение. Ну, конечно. Мелкий сразу сообразил, кто и куда мог угнать Импалу, и поехал следом. Значит, Бетани до него не доберется. О том, что он мог сбить мелкого, Дин не подумал. Потому что такое было совершенно невозможно. Ведь не бывает снега в июле? Вот и Дин на Импале никогда не может сбить Сэмми. Такого просто не может быть. Никогда. Ни за что. Ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
— Дин, это ты тут гонки на выживание устраиваешь? — мелкий слегка опасливо покосился на, словно хищница, притаившуюся на обочине дороги Импалу.  
— Сэмми, ну что ты? Импала – хорошая девочка, она никогда тебя не обидит, — Дин попытался выбраться из машины, но это оказалось неожиданно трудно. Он словно врос в нее.  
Неизвестно, чем бы увенчались его попытки, если бы со стороны города над дорогой не показался стремительно приближающийся злобный призрак Бетани.  
— Сэм, осторожно! – крикнул Дин, рывком отделяясь от машины.  
Впрочем, не заметить бабушку было сложно. Она неслась в центре целого вихря камней, поломанных веток, обрывков бумаги и полиэтилена. Весь этот мусор вращался вокруг нее наподобие настоящего смерча.  
— Дин, не подходи! – Сэм выхватил из машины ружье и выстрелил в центр вихря.  
В Бетани он не попал, но заряд соли прошел достаточно близко, чтобы Бетани отшатнулась, структура смерча нарушилась, и весь увесистый мусор не прицельно попал в Сэма, а тяжелым градом посыпался на автомобиль Пирелли. Сэм успел закатиться под форд.  
— Бетани, Стой! — крикнул Дин.  
— Сволочь, ты же меня убил! — Бетани обернулась к нему.  
— Вот именно, убил.  
Бетани застыла. За ее спиной появилась Жнец.  
— Попалась, шустренькая! — девушка-жнец почти сцапала призрака, но тот проворно отскочил на несколько метров, впрочем, не спеша улетать далеко.  
— А вот и нет, — хитро оскалилась Бет.  
— Ты от меня уже не убегаешь? — удивилась Жнец.  
— А зачем? Меня же убили.  
— Убили? — переспросила Жнец.  
— Да, — кивнула Бетани. — Нагло подушкой задушили. Вот он, убивец стоит и скалится.  
Жнец перевела непонимающий взгляд с Бетани на Дина, потом до нее стало доходить.  
— Погодите, но как? Там же в больнице дежурит постоянная охрана из демонов…  
— Что, я демонов не обойду? — Дин хотел бы самодовольно хмыкнуть, но его едва хватило на тихий ответ почти без выражения.  
— Все! Умерла я смертью лютой и насильственной! — с торжествующим трагизмом в голосе возвестила Бет. — Нарушили вы условия договора, и душа моя вам не достанется!  
— Все равно в Ад попадешь, — огрызнулась Жнец. — Или ты после своих художеств на лучшее рассчитываешь?  
— Теперь ты насильно меня забрать не можешь! И псы за мной не придут! — Бет радостно подскочила на месте, трансформируясь в девочку-подростка. — А я людей спасать стану, катастрофы предотвращать. Так что — приходи лет эдак через сто, тогда, так уж и быть, пойду с тобой.  
— Чегооо? — Жнец от удивления аж присела. — Бабка, ты совсем охренела? Думаешь, счет на количество идет? Полагаешь, сотню-другую спасешь, так тебе предыдущие убийства простятся?   
— Простятся — не простятся, но что спасенные зачтутся — так точно. Всяко лучше на тот свет идти, побольше добрых дел за плечами имея.  
— Ну, ты — нахалка, протянула Жнец. — Хуже Винчестеров! Думаешь, я буду к тебе каждый раз по вызову приходить? Или идешь сейчас, или навсегда призраком остаешься!  
— Придешь, куда ты денешься. А то ж я могу так добрыми делами увлечься, что никому мало не покажется! О! — Бет озаренно хлопнула себя по лбу. — Может мне в охотники за нечистью податься?   
Жнец застонала.  
— Уймись, ненормальная!   
Бет лукаво состроила глазки Жнецу.  
— Я полетела. Заскакивай в гости лет через десять. Вдруг передумаю и уже соглашусь, — Бетани умчалась в небо спиральным вихрем.  
Еще сразу после появления Жнеца Дин присел на капот Импалы – стоя слушать перепалку двух сумасшедших дамочек не было никаких сил. Не провалился сквозь — и то хорошо. Теперь Жнец обернулась к нему.  
— Ты хоть представляешь, как ты сегодня Желтоглазому напакостил? Ты ж ему сделку века сорвал! Он будет в ярости.  
Дин вымучено улыбнулся.  
— Ну, хоть что-то хорошее сделал.  
— Но наш договор ты не выполнил.  
— Правда? А мне показалось, что я решил твою проблему с Бетани.  
— Ничего ты не решил. Мы договаривались, что ты помогаешь мне убрать с земли эту бабульку, а я возвращаю тебя в свое тело.  
— Но ведь она пообещала, что пойдет с тобой. Когда-нибудь.  
— Вот когда-нибудь я и твою душу в тело верну, — огрызнулась Жнец.  
Дин промолчал. Спорить со Жнецом не было ни малейшего желания. Хотелось закрыть глаза и просто исчезнуть. Жнец задумчиво посмотрела на призрачного Винчестера, потом перевела взгляд на живого. Сэм опять ничего не видел, опять никак не мог повлиять на события, и от того еще больше злился. Кричать "Дин, ты здесь?" было глупо. Если на него больше никто не нападает, значит, Бетани исчезла. Если Бетани исчезла, значит, Жнец здесь. И это — паршиво, чертовски паршиво. Особенно учитывая, что Дин не умеет летать, защитная пентаграмма осталась черти где, а Сэм так и не нашел никакого способа бороться со Жнецами. Поэтому он мог только стоять, вглядываясь в то, что все равно не увидит, психовать, злиться и надеяться, что Дин снова сможет как-нибудь отбрехаться от Жнеца, заметит ноут на переднем пассажирском сиденье форда и наберет свою еще одну невъебенно лаконичную строчку.  
Жнец обернулась к Дину.  
— Забрала бы тебя, да не охота такой подарок желтоглазику делать. Перебьется. Так что, живи пока.

 

Дин очнулся в темном офисе. Для того чтобы перейти из лежачего положения в сидячее потребовалось слишком большое усилие. Вставать он пока не рискнул. Голова раскалывалась, тело ныло, будто его долго и нудно били — пусть не слишком сильно, но зато методично и упорно. Дин, моргая, посмотрел в окно.  
— Уже вечер? Ни хрена себе, побродил часок в призрачном состоянии. Который час? И куда унесло мелкого?  
Дин нащупал в кармане мобилку, достал и слегка озадачено уставился на дисплей.  
— Так, уточненьице, который день?  
Он неверяще коснулся подбородка и почувствовал под пальцами щетину — заметно более отросшую, чем обычно. Пока он все это делал-думал, на телефоне уже набирался номер Сэма. Для того чтобы позвонить мелкому, мозги включать не надо — безусловный рефлекс. Интересно, у них получилось прищучить призрак основательницы Трайден-корп?  
Сэм отозвался после второго гудка. Дин не успел ничего спросить.  
— Дин?!!! — по тону мелкого сразу стало понятно, что нифига у них не в порядке — хриплый голос, будто севший от крика; нервно-истерические нотки; слишком явное сомнение, что ему ответит тот, с чьего номера звонят.  
— Мелкий, у тебя там все нормально?  
— Ты у меня спрашиваешь?! Ты… — задавать вопрос "Ты очнулся?" было как-то глупо, и это одновременно поняли и Сэм, и Дин, хотя один так и не спросил, а второй так и не услышал вопроса — просто оба знали, что он должен был быть, но не прозвучал. — Ты снова ничего не помнишь?  
— Почему сразу "ничего"? — слабо возмутился Дин. — Я помню, как ты читал древние тексты и говорил мне не ухмыляться. Хотя я был сама серьезность  
— Ох, Дин…  
— Я много пропустил?  
Услышав все еще нервный, но какой-то уж явно радостный смешок Сэма, Дин понял, что по большому счету все нормально, а остальное — частности.

 

На следующий день после похорон (Джордан таки послушался умных советов, и Бетани Палмер кремировали) мальчики Винчестер навестили Пирелли в больнице. Несмотря на тяжелое сотрясение мозга и категорический запрет врачей вставать, тот был бодр и весел, и все рвался поскакать на костылях по палате.  
— О, вас пустили? — искренне обрадовался он.  
Попробовали бы не пустить, с их-то фальшивыми полицейскими удостоверениями, подумал Дин, вместе с Сэмом подходя к койке Пирелли.  
— Спасибо вам огромное! Мне сегодня сослуживцы звонили: в офисе все в порядке, ни одного компьютерного сбоя, ни одной погасшей лампочки, лифты нормально работают, кофеварки тоже — вообще все идеально! — сияющей улыбкой на лице Майкла впору было освещать темные переулки.  
Сэм сдержано улыбнулся.  
— Больше никаких несчастных случаев! — продолжил восторгаться Пирелли. — Даже наоборот! Представляете, у нас на стройплощадке в северной Калифорнии произошел взрыв газа, так никто не пострадал! Совершенно случайно за несколько минут до взрыва закоротило сигнал тревоги, и все успели выбежать из туннеля!  
Дин нахмурился.  
— Нет-нет-нет! — Пирелли оживленно замахал незакованной в гипс рукой. — Все в порядке! Ничего сверхъестественного! Там уже выяснили — это поставщик напортачил. Некачественные датчики давления подсунул, подлец!  
— Мы рады что у вас все хорошо, — Сэм выразительно покосился на Дина, мол "эка беднягу по голове приложило".  
Тот так же безмолвно одним взглядом ответил "Да, чувак совсем от счастья рехнулся".  
— Еще раз — спасибо! — Майкл протянул чек. — Все — как договаривались, и премиальные в придачу.  
Сэм засмущался и начал говорить, что не стоит, и вообще, это их долг – помогать людям, уничтожать нечисть… Но Дин проворно цапнул финансовый документ, за что был вознагражден очередным осуждающим взглядом Сэма.  
— У меня такое ощущение, что что-то здесь не так, — пожаловался Дин, когда они вышли из палаты Пирелли. — Не помню, что именно, но чего-то мы не учли.  
— Ох, Дин, расслабься, — отмахнулся Сэм. — Бетани умерла и кремирована. В этом деле можно поставить точку.


End file.
